In the current state of the art, there is no way of controlling that the baked product always obtains the same degree of toasting. Almost all systems are based on toasting for a determined period of time and at a determined temperature; but the product to be toasted is often different or is subjected to different conditions. The toasting time varies in accordance with the type of product to be toasted or baked. This means that the intensity of the heat and the time that is to be applied is always different. The truth is that in many occasions, the product is burnt or is not sufficiently toasted. The present invention intends to eliminate the need for the user to have to calculate these values each time.
Another problem is achieving a toasting that is uniform. Normally, the non-uniformity occurs due to the proximity of the product to the heat source, which is not always the same, as well as the material of the product to be toasted, which is also not always the same.